How Hard Can It Be?
by jparr26
Summary: Jenna works behind the scenes in the WWE. But that is about to change.
1. Chapter 1

How hard can it be?

**Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE Superstars.**

Jenna was walking around backstage at RAW; she had been called to Mr. McMahon's office regarding the Royal Rumble.

Jenna knocked on the door and waited for Mr. McMahon to say that she could enter the room.

"_Come in" Vince replied to the knocking on the door._

"You wanted to see me Mr. McMahon" Jenna said as she stepped in to the room.

"_Yes I did, we have made a change in format with the Royal Rumble, and we wanted a member that worked behind the scenes to captain a team of superstars. We all talked and decided that you would be a good candidate to captain a team."_

"Okay." Jenna said still a bit confused.

"_We have put together a team of 6 superstars for you to captain." Vince carried on._

"So who will I be on the team?" Jenna asked nervously.

"_You have John Cena, Randy Orton, Edge, Batista, Kane and the Undertaker on your team." Vince reeled of to Jenna._

"The… the… Undertaker, are you sure." Jenna asked making sure she had heard Vince right.

"_Yes I did say the Undertaker, is that a problem?" Vince asked_

"Just a bit, I am terrified of him, even out of character." Jenna mentioned, feeling sick at the mention of his name.

"_Well we are just going to have to get you over your fear, as it is now too late to change teams." Vince carried on._

"Okay." Jenna said as she stood up to carry on with her nightly duties.

"_Well you are going to have to get over it quickly as the photographer wants to take a photo of you and your team tonight." Vince quickly added._

Jenna froze when Vince mentioned the photography shoot, she quickly said her goodbyes and left to find her new friends.

Jenna walked around and spotted John Cena talking with his good friend Randy Orton.

"_Well, well, well, what have we got here." Randy started when Jenna stopped in front of him and John_

"Your captain for the Royal Rumble." Jenna replied to Randy Orton, who had a bit of a shocked face on him

"_You are the captain, who brainwave was that." Randy asked smugly_

"For your information, it was Mr. McMahon's idea." Jenna replied trying to outsmart Randy.

"And what can we do for you then." John piped up

"Well, as I mentioned that I am captain for a team, you two gentleman are on my team, we also have a photo shoot with the other four members of the team." Jenna mentioned having a conversation with the WWE Champion.

"Well, what are we waiting for; let's find the other members of the team." John said as the three of them walked down the hall.

Sat in catering was Batista, talking with Edge, when in came John, Randy and Jenna.

"Hi guys, what can we do for you?" Batista asked when he saw the John and Randy come in with this lovely girl.

"Well, this women over here, is captain for a team at the Royal Rumble and you two are on the team with Randy and me. We also have a photo shoot with Jenna once we have rounded up the last two members of the team.

The last two members of the team weren't hard to find, as there height gave them an advantage.

They found Kane and Undertaker in the gym, but as they got to the door Jenna held back.

"Aren't you coming in?" Batista asked.

"I can't, Undertaker scares me half to death, and I can't be in the room with him." Jenna explained.

"Well how are you going to captain the team if you are scared of one of the wrestlers?" Batista questioned.

"I don't know." Jenna said as she looked into the room

Meanwhile John had engaged in a conversation with Kane and Undertaker

"We need you on a team that will be captained by Jenna." John explained before turning round and asking,

"Where is Jenna?" hoping that somebody would have a answer

"She won't come in; she is too scared of you Undertaker." Batista answered John's question.

"_Somebody scared of me that is ridiculous." Undertaker said and got up walking to the door._

Sat in the hallway was Jenna, waiting for the team to emerge, but all she heard was footsteps and a deep voice.

"_Hello Jenna." Undertaker spoke as Jenna scrambled further away._

"_You shouldn't be scared, I wouldn't hurt you." Undertaker tried reassuring, but nothing would calm Jenna's fears_

Jenna tried to feel at ease in the presence of Undertaker, but she was terrified, how was she going to get over this fear.

**What do you think, should I carry on with this story, it is just a plot that I thought I would get on paper.**


	2. Time for Plan A

Time for Plan A

**I OWN NONE OF THE WWE SUPERSTARS, ONLY JENNA AND POSSIBLY OTHER CHARACTERS AS THE STORY GOES ON.**

It was late at night and Jenna was sat in her hotel room thinking about how to conquer her fear, Jenna was lost in her thought when there was a knock on the door, Jenna got up and answered the door, she found Randy and John stood on the other side of the door.

"What do you both want at this time of night?" Jenna questioned.

"We are here to help." John replied and promptly pulled Jenna into the hallway.

"Just exactly where are we going?" Jenna asked with Randy holding onto her left arm and John on her right arm.

"We are going to face your fear." Randy responded.

They got into the elevator and went up one floor, when the elevator stopped the trio got put and turned right and stood in front of another hotel room. John grabbed the key card and swiped it, once inside John began to speak again.

"You have to face the window and stay there, Randy and I will leave the room and when the door opens again your fear will be in the room." John said as he and Randy backed out of the room.

Jenna looked around the room and thought about what John and said and stood and faced the window, the lights that shone over the city and Jenna couldn't help think that John and Randy had set her up, before she had time to put the theory to test the door to the room opened again and closed with a very loud bang, this made Jenna jump and she stood frozen on the spot.

The person that entered the room didn't make a sound and Jenna became scared, but didn't have to wait to long.

"Hello Jenna." Undertaker said.

As soon as Jenna heard who it was, she became terrified and tears welled up in her eyes, but decided to stay strong, she was going to beat this fear once and for all.

"Can I ask a question, why do I terrify you?" Undertaker asked.

"I don't know why, every time I see you on the TV, you looked scary and walking up and down the corridors you look scary." Jenna started.

"And when you roll your eyes in the back of your head, don't get me started on that." Jenna continued.

During Jenna talking Undertaker walked around the room listening to her, watching her facial expressions and also the fact that she hadn't opened her eyes during the whole situation.

Once Jenna had stopped talking Undertaker looked at her and asked:

"Would you open your eyes and look at me?" Undertaker asked

Jenna opened her eyes and saw that Undertaker was just 3ft in front of her and he began to speak again.

"Now tell me, do I look that scary?" Undertaker questioned

Jenna thought about what Undertaker had said and then began to speak:

"Yes, I do think you are scary." Jenna said before clamping a hand over her mouth, it hadn't meant to come out the way she had said it.

Undertaker looked a bit shocked at Jenna's revelation, but looked out of the window and chewed over what Jenna had been saying for the past half hour, Undertaker turned around and walked out of the room, leaving Jenna stood there felling guilty for what she had said and also bemused at why Undertake had just walked out of the room.

About 10 minutes later Randy and John had appeared back in the room wanting to know what had happened.

"I told him why I was scared and we talked for a bit, I said something that came out wrong and he just left the room." Jenna explained to John and Randy.

"So he just walked out the room, that doesn't sound like Undertaker at all." John commented.

"Well, I am not going to worry about it at the moment, as sleep is calling and we do have an early flight in the morning." Jenna pointed out.

"Night Jenna." John called out as Jenna was walking out of the door.

"Night." Randy called out after John

"Night boys, see you in the morning." Jenna replied leaving the guys to their own devices.


	3. Making Friends

Making friends

**Again I own no WWE Superstar**

It had been a week since Randy and John had Jenna face her fear, things had been strained between Jenna and Undertaker, but being the professionals, they had put their differences aside until after the Royal Rumble.

Jenna was excited, her best friend Kaelin was coming on the rod with Jenna, and this gave Jenna chance to forget what was going on with Undertaker.

Jenna stood in the airport looking at the arrivals board when the tannoy went:

"Now arriving from Burlington, Vermont, Flight 248 has arrived at gate 18." the voice said.

Jenna bounced over to gate 18 and looked out for her friend to come down the stairs, when they saw each other they squealed in delight.

"Hi, Jen." Kaelin said as soon as she let go of Jenna

"Hi, Kaelin, welcome to what could be a hectic week." Jenna said as she started walking to the luggage carousel with Kaelin attached to her arm

"Well, I am sure I will keep up, there will be other people to show me around if you are too busy." Kaelin pointed out to Jenna.

Jenna looked at Kaelin, before turning back and picking up Kaelin's suitcase, they both walked out of the airport to Jenna's car to head to the arena.

"You don't mind that we are going to the arena first; there are just a few loose ends to tie up before tonight's show." Jenna asked as she started the car up.

"Why should there be any problem, maybe while we are there you could introduce me." Kaelin said hopefully.

"Sure, I'll introduce you to a few people." Jenna said without question

Jenna made her way out of the airport on to the freeway and headed out to the other side of the city, both she and Kaelin were silent, Jenna thinking about the situation with Undertaker and Kaelin enjoying the view around her, 10 minutes later Jenna pulled up in the car park.

"Wow, this place is huge." Kaelin managed to splutter our, before following Jenna inside the building

Jenna started walking down various corridors, which made Kaelin feel a bit lost, Jenna had taken them both to the ring, where Brian Kendrick and Paul London were pulling a few moves on each other.

"Hi Paul, Hi Brian, could you do me a favour? Would you look after my friend Kaelin while I finish a couple of things?" Jenna asked pleadingly.

"Sure, we'll take care of your friend." Brian said as he got out the ring to shake Kaelin's hand.

Jenna walked back up the ramp and was face with a sight that she was hoping not to have to see today, it was Undertaker, he was walking back to the locker room after being in the gym and he was heading towards Jenna.

"Hello Jenna." Undertaker said in his monotone voice.

"Hi." Jenna crocked out, feeling very small and wishing she could turn the clock back and find a way of not hurting his feelings

Undertaker walked straight past her and carried on to his locker room.

"Wait." Jenna said as she turned around hoping that Undertaker would do the same thing.

Undertaker turned around to see Jenna looking at him.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Undertaker said as he saw Jenna feel wary.

"Do you think we can bury the hatchet, although we have been professional about the situation, I can see and the rest of the team can see that there is a strain between the two of us." Jenna stated, hoping that Undertaker could see her point.

"I don't see why not, but on one exception, if you have a problem with me then don't be scared, lets talk it out as adults and not you running away from me." Undertaker said as he held out his hand to shake it with Jenna.

"Deal." Jenna said as she shook hands with Undertaker.

They both went there separate ways, Jenna had a smile on her face finally realizing that Undertaker was not as scary as she thought, but she still had a fear of him, that would probably not go away over night.

Undertaker meanwhile walked away realizing that he may have changed the mind of the one person that was scared of him.


	4. TShirt Plans

T-Shirt Plans

**Again now WWE Superstar is mine, but Jenna and Kaelin are.**

Jenna had just come out of a meeting with Mr. McMahon and Shane McMahon; there was one condition about being team captain, to design as T-Shirt that incorporated all of the superstar's logos. Jenna had brought her camera and started snapping her team with them holding up their trademark logo, she had then printed of the pictures and sent them to Kaelin who would send her some designs. That had been a week ago and Jenna was waiting for the UPS guy to deliver the designs, a van pulled up in the parking lot and got out holding a package and walked over to Jenna.

"_A package for Miss Jenna Watkins." the UPS guy said._

"That's me." Jenna said as the UPS guy held out a clipboard for Jenna to sign to say that the package had been delivered.

"Thank You." Jenna said as the UPS guy got back in his van and went on his way. Jenna walked back inside the arena and opened the package as she walked and pulled out the designs.

Jenna walked out to the ring where her team were sat waiting.

"Here are the designs, tell me what you think?" Jenna said as she laid out the designs on the ring mat.

"_Jenna these drawings are brilliant, your friend has a good eye for making them stand out, although I do prefer design number 4." Edge said as he eyed over the designs_

"I have to agree with Edge on that one, she has just made it perfect." John said as he kept looking through the drawings.

"Yeah I would love to wear the design of number 4." Randy commented

"_Yeah I like design number 4." Batista agreed._

"Yeah, number 4 has got my vote." Kane said leaving just Undertaker to make his decision

"_Yeah, design number 4; make it official that is what we are going to wear." Undertaker said as Jenna scooped up the drawings and went off to make arrangements of the printing of the designs._

"Thank You, I will go and make plans of printing the designs on t-shirts, so I will catch up with all of you later." Jenna said hoping that it was alright with them all.

"Yeah, we have other things that we could be doing." John said as spokesperson for all of them.

"Well I better start planning." Jenna said as she waved back to all of her team, there was one person that she had to ring; it was her friend Kaelin to let her know what they thought of her designs.

"Hello Jellybean." Kaelin said into her cell, knowing that Jenna hated that nickname.

"Hi Kaelin, I have some good news, your designs have been a hit and we have chosen design number 4, so keep a look out for your design." Jenna said to quickly.

"You're joking, they liked the designs." Kaelin squealed before screaming.

Jenna held the phone away from her ear, before putting it back to her ear.

"I have to get going as I have to start the production of t-shirts, but I thought I would let you know." Jenna managed to say while Kaelin was still screaming.

"Thank you, it has made my day that, I will talk to you later as I have a couple of people that I need to tell." Kaelin spoke a bit calmer.

"Okay, see you later." Jenna spoke in to the phone, before she heard the dialing tone.

Jenna carried on with her work and thought about who would print these t-shirts, when a person came to mind. She rang her brother Ellis, who worked in a printing company. Jenna rang the number and heard a voice answer.

"_Good Morning E & F Printing, Bob speaking how may I help you." Bob said in to the phone._

"Hi is there any chance I can speak to Ellis Watkins, it is his sister speaking." Jenna asked Bob.

"_Sure let me just get him." Bob told Jenna._

About 5 minutes later Ellis picked up the phone and spoke to the person on the other end.

"_Ellis Watkins, may I ask who is speaking." Ellis said into the phone._

"Ellis, how you cannot recognize your own sister's voice is beyond me. But that isn't why I am calling; I was wondering if you could help." Jenna asked her brother.

"_What do you need little sis." Ellis asked inquisitively. _

"I have got a team of wrestlers to captain at the Royal Rumble, there is one condition that I design a t-shirt with all the superstars' logos on it, I sent the designs to Kaelin and she came up with some great designs. We have all picked a design and I was wondering if I sent you the design you would print them on the T-Shirts." Jenna said finally taking a breath.

"_What is it in for me?" Ellis asked knowing that Jenna would have to give him a cut in the deal._

"How about 15% of the profits and the chance for your company to get some exposure on the TV." Jenna said hoping that Ellis would take the offer.

"_20% and you have yourself a deal." Ellis bargained with his Sister._

Jenna thought about what her Brother was suggesting, before giving him a answer

"Deal." Jenna said making the deal with her brother.

"_When do you need these T-Shirts for?" Ellis asked his little sister._

"We need them in before the Royal Rumble, so if my math is right we need them in 7 weeks time." Jenna worked out, before checking her diary and confirming that it was 7 weeks.

"_Okay, here is the fax number so you can send the design, I will send you a picture of what the t-shirt looks like with the design on." Ellis reeled off to Jenna._

"Okay, I have to go anyway and check in with the team anyway, so I will wait for the picture." Jenna said to Ellis.

"_Okay, talk to you later." Ellis said and was left with the dial tone as Jenna had ended the phone conversation with her brother._

Jenna started walking back down the corridor to Shane McMahon's office to let him know that they had agreed a design and got started on the printing of the t-shirts.


	5. Edge Visit

Going Home

**No superstar is mine and no VW Beetle is, but Jenna, Raelin and Ellis do belong to me.**

Jenna and her team had been given three weeks off to do what they wanted, Jenna was going to take the opportunity to go home with one of her team and then visit them in their everyday lifestyles. Jenna decided to start with Edge and go back to Canada with him as she had not got to know Edge since he had been on the team.

"_Flight B674, to Montreal, now boarding at gate 12." the tannoy voice spoke around the airport._

"Are you looking forward to going home?" Jenna asked Edge as she handed the check-in lady their boarding passes and walked down the corridor to get to the plane.

"Yeah, I am looking forward to going home." Edge answered Jenna question as he made himself in comfortable in the seat nearest the window.

The time passed by quickly and before Jenna knew it they were landing in Montreal, Jenna looked over at Edge and saw that he was sleeping peacefully.

Jenna shook him gently to let him know that they had landed.

"How long was I asleep for?" Edge asked as he gathered his hand luggage and walked down the stairs on to the tarmac.

"For about 2 hours." this time Jenna answered Edge's question, they made it to the luggage carousel and picked out their suitcases and went and stood in line to hire a rental.

"Why does it always take so long?" Jenna complained.

"They can't exactly give you a car just like that, they need to know that you aren't going to damage it, trust me, when they see who it is they will forget the questions they are about to ask." Edge said as they stood at the front of the queue.

"Next please." the woman behind the counter shouted.

"Look lively that's us." Edge said as he made is way over to the counter with Jenna lagging behind him.

"What can I do for you." the woman said in an abrupt tone.

"We would like to hire a car." Jenna came straight to the point.

"And who's name am I putting it in?" the woman asked.

"That would be me, Adam Copeland." Edge replied, before giving Jenna chance to answer.

"Just a couple of detail's for you to fill in such as insurance company and driving license number and you can be on your way." the lady commented .

While Edge was filling in the details, Jenna finally had a good luck around the airport, she could begin to see the start of snow and she was getting excited that it was snowing, Edge at this point had finished writing and the lady gave Edge the keys to the car.

Jenna and Edge went outside and around the side and found their mode of transport, Jenna was more than a little confused as why Edge was so excited to get a VW Beetle.

"Just tell me why you are so excited?" Jenna asked

"It is not everyday you get to drive a VW Beetle." Edge exclaimed acting like a child on Christmas Day.

Edge opened the front of the car and put his luggage in, while Jenna had a bemused expression on her face.

"Why did you just put your luggage in the front?" Jenna asked inquisitively.

"That is because the engine is in the back." Edge answered as Jenna put her luggage in the front as well.

Both of them got in the car and Edge sped out of the airport car park and on to the open road. Jenna started to feel anxious when Edge pulled off some close call moves on the road. They arrived safely at Edge house in a quiet suburb.

Jenna couldn't quite get over the size of the house when Edge brought her out of her thoughts when he handed her the key, Jenna quietly went up the stairs and opened the door and became mesmerized with the sight in front of her.

"Well what do you think of the place?" Edge asked as he came up behind her after putting the suitcases in the hall.

"This place is amazing." Jenna said feeling a little bit lost for words with the sight that was in front of her.

"Well, let me give you the grand tour, obviously this is the living room, and across the hall is the second reception room which is rarely used, through this door is the kitchen, you will find me in here mostly, obviously going up the stairs on the left is the bathroom, second guest bedroom and laundry cupboard, on the right is the master bedroom and across from that is the first guest bedroom, which you are in." Edge said in a nutshell.

Jenna opened the door to the guest bedroom she was in and saw what lovely colours it had been painted; it had a subtle yellow colour adorning the walls with roses depicted in a subtle red colour.

Edge was in the kitchen when Jenna made her way back down the stairs making a snack for them both.

"Thank you." Jenna said as Edge put a sandwich in front of Jenna and then sat down on the stool next to her.

"So what have you got planned for the next three days?" Jenna asked as she finished a mouthful of sandwich.

"Well, we are going to go sightseeing in Montreal, I have a meeting on Tuesday so Jason is coming and you are spending the day with him." Edge mentioned when he had finished his sandwich.

"On Wednesday, I thought we could go and see a movie and have a meal, before your flight on Thursday." Edge finished off, before adding the plates to the dishwasher and setting it off.

"Sounds like a plan, I am going to go to bed as I am feeling tired so I will see you in the morning." Jenna said as she got up off her stool and walked around the counter.

"Night sweetie, have a good sleep and I will see you in the morning." Edge commented when Jenna left the room and headed up the stairs to go to bed.


	6. Batista Visit

Batista's New Place

**No Superstars belong to me**

Batista was walking quickly through the airport, he was running late and knew Jenna's flight had landed 10 minutes. He spotted Jenna try and pick up her hold hall, it had got considerably heavier while in Montreal.

"_I got that." Batista said has he reached out and picked up the hold hall and put it on his shoulder._

Jenna was relieved that she didn't have to carry it, while they were quickly trying to get out of the airport Jenna asked him

"What took you so long?"

"_If you could have seen the traffic, then you would have realized why I was late, I'm hoping it will have calmed down, there is something on downtown this weekend." Batista commented as they reached his car._

Jenna and Dave hopped into the car and Batista got into the queue of traffic that was waiting to get out of the airport.

"_Looks like we are going to be here for a bit." Batista commented "Tell me about your 3 days with Adam?" he then went on to say._

"I had fun, went to see a movie and had a meal on Wednesday; he had a meeting on Tuesday so I spent the day with Jason." Jenna mentioned

"_How is Jason doing, when he was let out of his contract, he didn't quite know what he was going to do next?" Batista remembered of the days of Jason being Christian_

"He is doing okay, he has moved out of his home in Tampa and moved back to Ontario, he has decided to take a sabbatical and open a restaurant, he always said it was a dream of his to do." Jenna then went on to say as they were getting nearer to the front of the queue, they had moved 10ft in 20 minutes.

"_How about I put on the radio and see what is on." Dave said as he reached over and started fiddling with the controls._

After playing with the radio for 10 minutes and found that there was nothing on, they had got to the front of the queue, after about 5 minutes Dave pulled into the outside lane and off he went, back into the city.

Dave looked over at Jenna, and saw that she had fallen asleep, although Dave was late, Jenna's flight had also been late, they had been delayed by 7 hours and it was early evening when they had landed.

Dave pulled in to the driveway of his new apartment and gently shook Jenna.

"_Jenna, we're here Dave said quietly as he started to get out of the car._

Jenna looked at her surroundings and saw that they had arrived at Dave's new place, she took off her seatbelt and got out of the car. Dave locked the car and took Jenna's hold hall up stairs.

Jenna took in the surroundings of Dave's home and saw several pictures of his family on the wall.

"Are these your girls?" Jenna asked when Dave appeared at her bedroom door

"_Yeah, that was taken the year before my wife and I split up." _Dave rued sadly

"_What I actually came up to say is, I have prepared dinner, if you would care to join me." _ With that Dave left for his room to freshen up.

Jenna walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, she saw that Dave had put together a selection of sandwiches, as it was getting late and cooking while tired was never a good idea.

"Those sandwiches were great Dave." Jenna commented while yawning.

"_Looks like someone is tired, I'll clear up and you go to bed, you have an action packed 3 days ahead of you." _Dave said as he put all the plates in the sink.

"_It won't be long before I'm in bed either." _Dave mumbled through a yawn.

Jenna walked over to Dave and kissed him on the cheek, before going to bed

"Night Dave, see you in the morning." Jenna shouted through

Dave looked towards the stairs while stood washing the pots.

"_Night, honey." _Dave replied back

He potted around the kitchen for another 10 minutes before he retired to bed leaving the small lamp on the stairs on.


	7. John Cena Visit

John Cena Visit

Jenna had left Washington on Sunday evening to get to Boston, John was working on a new video so he wasn't able to pick Jenna up from the airport, but he had found a suitable replacement.

When the plane landed in Boston, Jenna came down the escalator and saw a sign with her name on it, she walked up to the person holding it.

"_You must be Jenna, how nice to meet you." _Dan commented.

"You must be John's brother, thanks for picking me up." Jenna said as she turned round to pick up her holdall that was getting considerably heavier.

"_Here let me take that, John would kill me if he knew that you were carrying it." _Dan commented as he easily lifted the bag on to his shoulder.

They left the airport and got into Dan's car, Dan threw Jenna's holdall into the boot and got into the driver's side. Dan had got onto the freeway before asking Jenna how her 3 days were in Washington.

"_How did you enjoy Washington then?" _Dan asked while concentrating on the road.

Jenna who had been looking out of the window at the time, turned to face Dan and said to him

"It was fun, we took in some of the places where Dave trained as a kid, he took me to his favourite restaurant, he even took me rollerblading and everyone knows I can't rollerblade to save my life." Jenna said as she turned to look out of the window.

Time passed on the road and Jenna was so happy to get to her final destination, Dan pulled into the drive and saw John must have got done early with the video. As he shut off the engine, the back door opened and out strolled John to greet Jenna.

"Hi Jenna, did you have a good journey?" John asked as he hugged Jenna, Dan had already taken her bags in.

"Yeah, it wasn't a bad journey, had fun with Adam and Dave, oh and also Jason wishes to be remembered to you as well." Jenna said as she pulled out the hug with John

Jenna walked up the small set of steps that lead into John's family home.

"Let me introduce the family, you obviously know Dan, these are my three younger brothers Steve, Sean and Matt." John said as he pointed out his three brothers that were sat around the kitchen table.

"This is my Dad, John." John pointed out to his father who had just made a coffee.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Jenna, how was your flight from Washington?" John's dad asked.

"It was fun in Washington, Dave was on top form, and Adam passes on his regards along with Jason." Jenna said as she sat at the table. John had taken Jenna's bags through and appeared back in the kitchen when he heard that Jason had passed on his regards.

"How is Jason doing?" John asked as he sat next to Jenna at the kitchen table.

"He his doing well, he has is own restaurant which is a success, he lives with his girlfriend Allie, she became business partner when he was first starting out, but over time they

fell in love." Jenna explained as everyone sat in the kitchen.

_Later that night_

"Thank you for that lovely meal, John." Jenna said as she put her folk on the plate.

"That is quite alright Jenna." John's Dad said as he cleared up the plates

"How about we go for walk and walk that lovely meal off." John suggested as he extended his hand to Jenna's"

"Sounds perfect." Jenna said has she took John's hand in hers. Once they had set off on their walk John started asking Jenna about her family life

"I am one of 10 brothers and sisters. Luke and Jonathan are the youngest at 15, with Ellis the oldest at 25." Jenna started to John, they were enjoying the walk around the edge of the lake that they didn't realise the time it was getting to.

"Lets stay out a bit longer." Jenna said with a cheeky smile.

"Why do I feel that this is going to be bad." John said as he saw Jenna run ahead of him. She had suggested a game of tag, which set her off running before John could gather his thoughts on what she was doing.

Jenna made her way behind a tree so John couldn't see her, but when he stopped just in front of the tree she was behind, she popped up behind him and made him jump. John turned round and grabbed her before she could fall backwards, Jenna fell into John's arms and stared into his blue eyes, they looked at each other, before John made his move and kissed Jenna.

Jenna pulled away from John

"We should be getting back." Jenna said and started walking back up the track leaving John to think about what had just happened.


	8. Dealing with the Consquences

Dealing with the Consequences

Jenna lay in bed thinking about the kiss she had with John, he had never made any sort move on Jenna. Jenna had thought that she was the little sister that he never had. Jenna got out of bed and made her way into the kitchen, she had seen the light on in the kitchen and wondered who was up.

John's brother Matt was in the kitchen, he turned when he heard footsteps and was surprised to see Jenna come through.

"I take it you couldn't sleep?" Matt spoke quietly as not to wake the rest of the house, while stirring his mug of tea."

"No, I have been having trouble sleeping after coming in from the walk with John." Jenna said as she sat on the chair at the dinner table.

Matt picked up his tea and sat opposite Jenna at the table.

"If it makes you feel better, John feels bad, that is why I am up making tea, he won't shut up about how bad he feels." Matt said before taking a sip of tea.

Jenna looked up at Matt, who silently nodded his head as to say 'go on and sort this out, let the rest of us get some sleep.'

Jenna made her way down the hall to John's room and gently knocked on the door.

"Can I come in?" Jenna enquired

John looked up and nodded his head.

"Before you say anything, let me speak. I didn't think that you saw me in sort of way, I thought you saw me as your sister that you never had. It kind of shocked me and I don't what to feel." Jenna spoke. After she got that off her chest, she waited for a response from John.

John looked at Jenna and kissed her again, but broke it off before answering Jenna .

"I have always had a crush on you, but chose never to act upon it. When you said that you were going to visit all of your superstars in their hometowns, I thought this would be the perfect opportunity." John felt like his heart was breaking in two if Jenna didn't feel the same.

Jenna looked into John's blue eyes and kissed him again, but again stopped and answered John.

"I have had a crush on you since I was told that I would be captaining a team at the Royal Rumble." Jenna said feeling slightly embarrassed at admitting her secret to her crush.

John looked at Jenna and found himself drawn to kissing her again. He kissed her softly and laid her down, before wrapping his arms around Jenna and both of them falling into a deep sleep.


End file.
